Lluvia de Paz
by RinoaDG
Summary: Antes de enfrentarse a su hermano, antes de enfrentarse a Mundus... Vergil encontró en un pueblo un poco de paz y una luz de esperanza que dejo atrás para continuar con su objetivo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1...**_

* * *

><p>La suave lluvia mojaba la rocosa calle de aquel pueblo, sus avenidas vacías eran sofocadas por el silencio interrumpido sólo por el sonido de los zapatos del firme paso de aquella figura.<p>

Su gabardina azul, se movía al compás de sus pasos mientras su cabello blanco platinado cedía a las frías gotas provenientes del cielo cayendo sobre su rostro. Sus ojos azules miraban al frente, su pensamiento siempre el mismo "debo de obtener más poder, controlar mi poder, controlar el poder de Sparda".

Ese era su motivo, ese era su impulso a estar en aquella ciudad buscando una respuesta. Entonces el grito desgarrador de una mujer llamo su atención, giro su rostro y continuo su camino por el callejón hasta la pequeña plaza de aquel pueblo, ahí pudo observar a una pareja escapando de un grupo de demonios sin mucho éxito.

- pobres bastardos- dijo en voz baja adivinando su destino cuando de pronto los seres los rodearon, les dio la espalda y estaba por marcharse hasta que de la nada unas cuantas flechas atravesaron a algunos de los seres, pronto detrás de ellos, entre la neblina comenzaba a formarse la silueta de una chica con uniforme de estilo militar templario blanco, con algunos distintivos en rojo y azul, su cabello era de un negro profundo, trenzado y largo hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura. Aquella escena llamo la atención de Vergil que aun entre las sombras observo, la chica guardó su ballesta y de detrás de su espalda desenfundo una espada larga y roja similar al manubrio de una motocicleta.

Los demonios le atacaron, la rodeaban pero sin temor la chica los enfrentaba, los atravesó con su espada y les partió por la mitad conforme se le acercaban, así cuando finalmente todos los demonios habían sido exterminados se acerco hasta los enamorados ayudándoles a levantase para que se marcharan, estos lo hicieron agradeciéndole.

- interesante – fue lo único que salio de los labios del hibrido al mirarla

- ¡se que esta ahí! - grito la chica girándose para mirar de frente a el lugar en donde se encontraba Vergil, este no teniendo otra razón para esconderse salio a luz mostrándose a la chica.

- cazador de demonios, ¿verdad?- dijo sin mucha emoción el hermano de Dante.

- No exactamente, solo un buen ciudadano, ¿quien eres tu? – le pregunto la joven mirando con sus ojos violeta los azules claros de él.

- No es de tu incumbencia – hablo el medio demonio listo para marcharse

- Como sea – contesto la chica mientras le daba la espalda para salir del lugar también, justo en ese momento Vergil pudo observar en el hombro derecho de su vestimenta, un extraño y peculiar símbolo desconociendo la razón de su atención a el, pero no investigando más en el asunto simplemente lo ignoro.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la biblioteca del lugar en donde estaba seguro encontraría el pergamino del demonio, el único testimonio veras de la historia de su padre, de Sparda, el demonio que llego a la tierra enamorándose de una humana y formando con ella una familia, el demonio que se revelo ante los suyos para salvar a los humanos.

Se interno en lo más profundo del lugar buscando, revisando cada apartamento sin respuesta, su furia lo invadió tomando al encargado y guardián del lugar por el cuello reteniéndolo contra el muro para interrogarlo.

- ¿en donde esta el pergamino?, ¡se que estaba oculto aquí!

- No lo se.. por favor suélteme - dijo el hombre muerto de miedo

- ¿En donde esta?

- No esta aquí … el que solía ser dueño lo vendió… se lo entrego a los hombres de la Orden de la Espada

- ¿La orden de la espada? – con la vista y con la energía que le quedaba el guardián indico al medio demonio el objeto sobre una mesa al fondo del lugar, Vergil le dejo caer y se encamino hasta el pequeño cofre sobre aquella mesa, estaba abierto y en su interior había algunas monedas de oro, habían entregado su única pista a un grupo de idiotas por algo tan vano como el oro. Cerro de golpe la tapa de aquel cofre y antes de dar la vuelta algo en este llamo su atención, grabado en rojo sobre el mismo estaba aquel símbolo, el mismo que había visto en el traje de aquella chica… "al parecer no todo esta perdido", se dijo así mismo mientras salía del lugar.

La taberna estaba casi vacía aquella noche, los pocos hombres del pueblo en el lugar ya estaban muy ebrios para entablar conversación alguna, aquella joven de cabello negro estaba en la barra simplemente admirando el liquido en su copa, llevaba horas jugando con el sin haberle dado un solo trago, simplemente le veía con la mente en blanco.

- ¿no piensas hacer ronda el día de hoy? – le pregunto el cantinero mientras limpiaba una de los tarros con un trapo

- ... no tengo ganas – hablo la chica mientras continuaba jugando con su copa, lo que irrito más al hombre dueño del lugar.

- ¿no se supone que te pagan por eso? - reclamo un poco molesto, la joven abrió los ojos y cayendo en cuenta de lo que le decían dejo la copa sobre la barra, tomo la Red Queen de su lado y sin más salio del lugar.

- tu sabes dar en el clavo – dijo la chica antes de salir del bar

El suelo aun estaba mojado y sin más la joven pisaba los charcos con decisión, de pronto un terrible tirón la empujo hasta estar recargada en el muro de una de las casas con una fuerte mano en su cuello.

- ¿en donde esta el pergamino del demonio?- pregunto el hombre de gabardina azul con voz sería y amenazante

- ¿de que … demonios estas hablando?- pregunto ella tratando de liberarse de su encierro inútilmente.

- tu grupo, la orden de la espada lo compro,¿en donde esta?

- ¡No lo se … ya no soy parte de ese grupo! – grito ella lanzando un golpe con su espada que no toco a Vergil pero que logro darle la oportunidad de liberarse.

- Será mejor que me respondas … - amenazo el joven de cabello platinado molesto al grado de matar a su oponente aun si no obtenía la respuesta de ella

- Hazme hacerlo … – contesto ella sin miedo ante el hombre, se enfrentaron pero era muy obvia la diferencia de poder, se escucho el sonido de las espadas y de pronto la joven salio disparada chocando contra una de las bardas cayendo al suelo, soltó su espada que el medio demonio pateo a un lado para luego inclinarse sobre sus rodillas para mirarla y hablarle de nuevo.

- Repito, ¿en donde esta el pergamino?

- No lo se, como ya te dije, ya no soy parte de ese grupo, no tengo ya nada que ver con ellos y sus acciones – estaba por preguntar de nueva cuenta cuando una gran horda de demonios se acerco a ellos, ambos se prepararon para el ataque, la chica alcanzo su espada y se defendió de aquellos seres que la rodeaban, lo mismo que Vergil, eran buenos atacando juntos, sus técnicas se amoldaban sorprendentemente … parecían un equipo, de pronto los pocos demonios que quedaron se juntaron formando uno gigante, su gran cola empujo a la chica que detuvo la velocidad de su partida con la espada en el suelo, el demonio comenzó a atacar al hijo de Sparda sin percatarse de otra figura que les miraba desde las sombras reconociendo en aquel joven la sangre del guerrero legendario.

- Sparda … la sangre de Sparda – se dijo así mismo mientras regresaba con prisa hasta el hogar de su amo para informarle.

Vergil no tenía problema alguno para enfrentarse a aquel gigantesco ser, lo había derribado ya al suelo y estaba por dar el golpe final cuando de pronto, una silueta detrás de el lo distrajo… era su padre, estaba ahí detrás de aquel ser mirándolo, fuera real o no estaba ahí y el le había visto, su distracción fue tal que el monstruo debajo de el aprovecho para levantase, con su garra empujo al chico que cayo al suelo de golpe sin soltar su espada.

- ¡cuidado! - grito la chica al observar la cola del demonio que de pronto se encajo en el pecho del joven de cabello platinado, este escupió sangre de sus labios y ante la confusión miro al demonio, detrás de el ya no había figura alguna, ¿a caso lo había imaginado?, como fuera tenía que liberarse primero de aquel problema, con su espada en mano corto la cola, el demonio soltó un grito de dolor y dio un paso atrás, Vergil se levanto y de un salto se elevo hasta su cabeza cortándola de un solo tajo, sin mas el demonio se disolvió frente a el, mientras el peli blanco aterrizaba en el suelo, pero el golpe recibido siendo fuerte le hizo posar una rodilla sobre el empedrado terreno escupiendo un poco más de sangre.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto ella acercándose a el medio demonio

- ... estoy bien... déjame – trato de decir el joven pero continuaba escupiendo sangre

- no puedo dejarte aquí – como pudo la chica lo tomo de un brazo y lo levanto a regañadientes por parte de el que estando un poco débil no pudo negarse a ser llevado.

Llego hasta una casa abandonada, habitada solo en el piso superior por aquella joven, en el lugar no había más que una solitaria cama y un par de sillas, la chica lo llevo hasta la cama depositándolo ahí, Vergil insistía en que estaba bien, sin embargo la chica lo ignoraba, cansado de discutir con ella se recostó, lo haría solo lo suficiente para recuperarse por completo, no tardaría.

- llevas el signo de la orden de la espada … - dijo con voz seria el apuesto hombre de cabellera platina

- … ya no soy parte de ese grupo- contesto ella dándole la espalda mientras se servia un poco de agua de la jarra en la mesilla de enfrente.

- ¿por que?- pregunto sin más el joven

- no es de tu incumbencia- contesto ella, el chico sonrío de medio lado recordando esas exactas palabras que el le pronuncio a ella, estaba por decir algo más cuando la casa tembló, se levanto golpe al notar a una figura entrando bestialmente por la ventana, la chica tomo su espada para defenderse mientras que Vergil hacía lo mismo, eran los demonios que habían logrado escapar de ellos en la pelea anterior, los atacaron sabiendo que por ahora estaban vulnerables, ambos jóvenes salieron por otra de las ventanas hasta los abandonados establos en donde tendrían más espacio para su combate, los demonios caían con facilidad y sabiendo que su destino ya estaba marcado optaron por otra acción, se estrellaron contra los muros del lugar provocando que el techo del mismo comenzara a caerse, antes de morir uno de los seres empujo a la chica haciendo que esta soltara su espada, la joven corrió para recuperarla sin notar un tablón a punto de caer a ella, Vergil no supo en ese momento que lo empujo a ir tras ella, a aventarse sobre ella para hacerla a un lado evitando que aquel enorme pedazo de madera le cayera encima, rodaron un poco aun rodeados por el polvo de la construcción caída, finalmente se detuvieron quedando el joven del saco azul sobre de ella, entrelazando sus brazos y sus piernas, de pronto el joven se vio fascinado por el aroma de la chica, su mente estaba en blanco, sus pensamientos vacíos mientras sin notarlo acercaba muy despacio y levemente su nariz a su cuello para poder aspirarle mejor, pero la voz de la chica lo saco de su trance.

- eso … estuvo muy cerca … - dijo ella nerviosa y asustada por su cercanía a la muerte, Vergil se levanto de ella y sorprendentemente le dio la mano para que esta su pusiera de píe, esa era su señal, tenía que partir y encontrar a ese grupo para recuperar lo que era suyo, se giro par marcharse pero ella le paro con la voz.

- espera... ¿a donde vas?

- Debo recuperar lo que es mío

- Iré contigo

- ¿Que te hace pensar que necesito de tu ayuda y que te dejare acompañarme?

- Primero, no sabes como encontrar a la orden de la espada y una vez ahí no sabrás donde buscar sin mi ayuda, y segundo…. – guardo por un momento silencio y luego suspiro – me salvaste la vida, debo pagar mi deuda contigo… - le dijo clavando sus ojos en los de el, el chico le dio la espalda y comenzó su andar, pero hablándole...

- Has lo que desees – eso era un si para ella, por lo que tomo su espada y le siguió

Juntos llegaron a lo que estaba por ser la ciudad de Fortuna, la chica observo la construcción de lo que pronto sería una gran iglesia dedicada al demonio que salvo a la humanidad.

- ¿por que te expulsaron de la orden de la espada? – pregunto sin rodeos Vergil al mirarla observar con profundidad el lugar.

- por desafiar al gran maestro …sus acciones y sus palabras decían cosas diferentes, toda mi vida le fui fiel y le serví a la orden y al final simplemente me echaron …. – lo miro de frente – ¿por que estas aquí? ¿Que hay en ese pergamino?

- Lo necesito para controlar el poder de mi padre…para saber más de él... - fue todo lo que dijo el hombre que de pronto aparto su vista de la de ella.

- Mi nombre es Lenna por cierto… - dijo la chica dando un paso al frente para continuar con el camino- creo que ya era hora de que lo supieras...- hablo antes de comenzar con el camino.

- Vergil … - la chica se giro al escuchar su voz, al menos ahora sabían quienes eran.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

* * *

><p>Se escabulleron entre los muros del entonces pequeño poblado hasta llegar a los pasillos del castillo del líder de la orden, estaba bien protegido por guardias armados, Vergil tomo la agarradera de su espada dispuesto a matar a aquellos hombres, pero las suaves manos de la chica sobre las suyas lo detuvieron, este se giro para observarla y pudo ver en sus ojos suplica, estaban ahí para recuperar un objeto no para dañar a alguien más, no supo porque pero esos ojos le vencieron soltando finalmente su espada dejándose guiar por la chica hacía más al interior del castillo, hasta que se toparon con la biblioteca en donde un hombre mayor junto con un joven Angus, científico loco y un muy joven guerrero de nombre Credo observaban el pergamino. Entraron a través del vidrio superior sorprendiendo a los hombres en la sala.<p>

- eso es mío – dijo Vergil serio al hombre mayor frente a él, a el líder de aquella congregación

- estoy honrado de finalmente conocer al portador de la sangre del gran Sparda … hemos esperado mucho por tener tu presencia aquí, nuestros pequeños demonios nos informaron sobre ti hace poco - hablo con una falsa sonrisa aquel anciano.

- ¿que? – dijo la chica al observar el comportamiento de aquel extraño hombre

- al fin le eres útil a la orden como se debe – comento Angus acercándose a ella- has acompañado a nuestro invitado hasta aquí - hablo el científico burlándose de la chica, Vergil lo noto y hablo de nueva cuenta.

- no me interesa saber que pretendan, simplemente quiero lo que es mío y me lo entregaran o tendré que quitárselos por la fuerza.

- me temo que no será posible señor … y si ha de haber una pelea que así sea… al menos así nos honrara con su sangre – hablo el gran líder, al decir eso tanto Credo como el científico se lanzaron al ataque, Lenna ayudo a Vergil contra ellos hasta que Credo se paro frente a ella, habían sido buenos amigos en su tiempo en la orden, compañeros de armas que se cuidaban uno a otro y ahora luchaban entre ellos.

- ¿por que te opones a la orden Lenna?

- abre los ojos Credo sabes que algo anda mal

- lo que hago, lo hago por mi honor y mi familia a diferencia tuya ... huérfana – dijo antes de lanzarla con un golpe fuera de el, Vergil al observarlo se enfureció, se acerco a Credo atacándolo y dejándolo fuera de la pelea al lanzarlo contra el muro, el anciano aprovecho para atacarlo pero el joven del saco azul lo noto primero defendiéndose y luego empujándolo hasta dejarlo sobre el piso, estaba por darle el golpe final sin notar al científico con una filosa daga detrás de el listo para clavarla en su espalda, Lenna lo noto y se arrojo al el para ayudar a su compañero, pero durante el forcejeo fue ella quien recibió el golpe, terminando en el suelo, con extremo dolor saco despacio la daga de su abdomen, los ojos de Vergil brillaron en tono rojizo al notar el liquido carmín salir de aquella herida, su increíble ira despertó transformándolo, mostrando su demoniaca forma listo para matar a todos los presentes, pero al notar a la chica sufriendo, necesitando ayuda se calmo, sabía que tenía que sacarla de ahí pronto y por extraño que le fuera ... realmente quería protegerla, soltó su transformación y tomo del cuello al anciano

-te matare… de una o de otra forma morirás por mi mano – dijo antes de soltarle, tomo el pergamino y se acerco hasta la chica a quien tomo en sus brazos, cargándola hasta sacarla de aquellos terrenos. Giro su rostro una ultima vez al notar la figura de su padre aprobando sus acciones, desconociendo que no era por recuperar el pergamino si por salvar a aquella mujer que sin duda se volvería la luz de su propio ser.

Ya muy lejos de ahi, la chica cubría su herida mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho del hombre que la cargaba, de pronto este le dejo sobre el suelo, sobre el verde pasto para hablarle.

- déjame ver tu herida - ordeno con calma el hijo de Sparda

- no es necesario estaré bien... no esta tan mal

- sigue sangrando y es profunda

- ya tienes lo que querías, no tienes porque seguir …. Ahhh – grito la chica de dolor, con rapidez Vergil quito su mano de la herida y la observo, realmente era grave, la tomo del cuello y con un movimiento la dejo inconsciente, solo así podría tratarla, abrió el saco de la joven y subió parte de su blusa lo suficiente para ver la cortada, ahí estaba justo debajo de su pecho, tomo su espada y corto la palma de su propia mano para que brotara un poco de sangre, su sangre de demonio le permitía curarse y seguramente a ella le ayudaría para cerrar su herida, poso su mano en ella e inmediatamente noto como esta dejo de sangrar.

La cargo de nueva cuenta y la llevo hasta su casa depositándola suavemente en la cama, la miro perdido en la belleza de su rostro que extrañamente le había dominado, sin pensarlo su mano subió hasta su mejilla haciendo a un lado un mechón de cabello que había osado cubrirlo, sintió entonces la suavidad de su piel y una leve corriente eléctrica lo recorrió. Asustado, asombrado y perdido por aquella sensación se levanto tomando asiento en una de las sillas del fondo escondido entre las sombras.

Lenna abrió los ojos y por un momento no reconoció el lugar en donde estaba, se levanto de golpe sintiendo un dolor en su costado, cubrió su herida con su mano ahogando un grito de dolor.

- no te mueva tan bruscamente aun, tu herida no esta del todo curada - hablo el hombre que salía de la oscuridad del rincón

- Vergil … ¿tu me ayudaste?, me trajiste aquí

- solo pago la deuda contigo por salvar mi vida

- crei que era yo ... la que tenia una deuda contigo- dijo tímidamente la chica, por un momento hubo silencio, pero la voz del joven lo rompió

- te ayudare hasta que te puedas mover sin problema, por ahora lo mejor es que descanses, yo estaré aquí si necesitas algo- dijo el joven regresando a su asiento, la chica lo miro y simplemente se volvió a recostar mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro pues ... ya no estaba sola.

Varios días pasaron desde aquel momento, la chica reposaba y aquel hombre cuidaba de ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo para ambos había paz, una tarde la temperatura de la chica subió de golpe, el calor y sus pesadillas la hicieron retorcerse en su cama lo que el chico noto, se acerco hasta ella y acariciando su hombro la movió, la joven le sonrío queriendo ocultar lo que sentía pero no había forma alguna de engañar a ese medio demonio.

- tienes fiebre

- estoy bien, de verdad no debes preo… -trato de decir pero la mano de Vergil ya estaba en su frente, de pronto y sin previo aviso este la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el baño, hasta la regadera.

- debes darte un baño para bajar tu temperatura

- ya te dije que estoy bien... ¡déjame en paz!

- has lo que te digo

- ¡no! – el chico molesto la aprisiono entre su cuerpo y la pared del baño tomando sus muñecas a los costados de su rostro, pegando por completo su cuerpo al de ella, susurrándole al oído.

- haz lo que te digo... quítate toda tu ropa… - dijo aspirando su aroma inconscientemente – toma un baño para que puedas sentirte mejor

- tus palabras podrían tomar otro significado ... ¿sabes?- dijo ella como un susurro extrañamente conforme con la cercanía del apuesto hombre

- Lo se… pero por ahora lo único que quiero es que tomes un baño- dijo antes de salir del cuarto para darle espacio, cerro la puerta tras de el mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza, esas sensaciones que solo ella despertaba lo estaban volviendo loco.

Dos noches después la joven se movía con fuerza en su sueño a causa de otra pesadilla, Vergil se acerco a ella acariciándole la mejilla lo que la relajo haciéndola dormir tranquilamente de nueva cuenta, la miro fijamente, intrigado por la forma en que lo hacía sentir, sin darse cuenta su rostro bajaba lentamente con el objetivo de llegar hasta el de ella, de tocar aquellos rosados labios, justo a milímetros de estos su trance termino haciéndolo reaccionar, apartándose de ella casi en espanto, reprimiendo en el cada increíble sensación que ese simple deseo le estaba provocando.

Un mes paso, la herida de la joven ya estaba mucho mejor, ya podía moverse con facilidad y para Vergil ya no había nada más que lo detuviera ahí, partiría al día siguiente, ambos lo sabían y más que nada sabían que nada detendría aquello pues así era como tenía que ser, esa noche la chica miraba por la ventana la luna llena que comenzaba a formarse y sin más hablo.

- mañana te marcharas – hablo mientras el joven de cabello platinado giraba su rostro para mirarla- esta es nuestra ultima charla y … antes de que todo termine … quiero confesarte …que yo... yo ... creo que me he enamorado de ti – dijo mientras se dejaba caer de lado en su cama para mirar hacia el muro y darle la espalda al joven sentado en una silla en el rincón para ocultar su sonrojo– se que tu no sientes lo mismo… y que tienes una misión que cumplir … no tienes que decir nada … solo quería que lo supieras, así sería más fácil para mi olvidarte…

Vergil no dijo nada, no lo haría simplemente no sabía que decir, giro su rostro a la ventana lleno de ira también, sabía que no debía de haberse acercado tanto a ella, lo sabía, lo presentía y aun así se dejo llevar por la tranquilidad de estar a su lado… nada lo detendría en su misión... NADA... ni siquiera ella. Al día siguiente la chica se despertó observando la habitación completamente sola, él ya se había marchado, ella sabía que así sería y como lo había dicho la noche anterior así sería más fácil sobreponerse a eso.

Tres días pasaron desde su despedida, su actividad como guardiana del pueblo regreso, vigilando las calles de noche y de día no sabiendo que otra figura le vigilaba a ella, una tarde un hombre alto se interpuso en su camino en la plaza para hablarle, Lenna pudo notar en el rostro de Credo que este solo quería hablar, le ofreció regresar, ser parte de nueva cuenta de la orden de la espada, el líder le había visto pelear y quería tenerle de regreso, la joven se molesto y le grito al joven guerrero que aquello no era más que una trampa, si la quería de regreso era por la cercanía que quizás ella pudo haber tenido con el medio demonio, sacar toda la información que pudiera sobre el de ella, pero la chica no lo haría, nunca lo traicionaría, se dio la media vuelta y dejo a aquel joven con la palabra en la boca.

La noche había caído para cuando por fin llego a su hogar, una suave lluvia se dejaba oír afuera de su ventana y la soledad de su cuarto la rodeo, de pronto la luz de un rayo ilumino su cuarto haciéndola cerrar sus ojos, al abrirlos él estaba ahí parado frente a ella observándola seriamente, la joven se quedo sin palabras mientras lo observaba acercarse a ella, la lluvia había mojado su cabello platinado haciendo que este cayera sobre su rostro, acentuando más sus claros ojos azules.

- Vergil .. – dijo al tenerlo completamente frente a ella – crei que te habías marchado

- así fue… pero no pude llegar lejos ..- le dijo tomando su mejilla – no sin respuestas

- ¿sobre que?

- Sobre nosotros… sobre lo que provocas en mi … sobre mi corazón latiendo sin control al tenerte cerca… sobre el deseo de tocarte, de probar tus labios… yo...

- Vergil...

- Esto no cambia nada… - hablo alejando sus ojos de los de ella, para luego regresarlos y perderse en los violeta de los mismos - podrás tener mi corazón, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo siempre serán de mi misión, de mi objetivo.

- Entonces al menos esta noche permite que todo tu sea mío... – dijo ella cerrando el espacio entre ellos tomando finalmente sus labios, por un momento el joven se quedo estatico pero al momento reclamo para si aquellos labios

Se encaminaron hasta la suave cama en el fondo de aquel cuarto, despojándose de toda duda así como de toda ropa, Vergil deslizo sus manos por la delicada piel de la joven explorando todo su cuerpo, añorando y grabando cada sensación, cada dulce sabor de ella en el fondo de su memoria. Lenna hacía lo mismo, disfrutaba al máximo del amor, del calor del cuerpo de aquel hombre sobre ella, de cada vibración de su cuerpo bajo su toque, de cada suspiro, gemido o gruñido de ambos al entregarse, al unir alma y cuerpo hasta el cansancio. Esa noche hicieron el amor en más de una ocasión. Lenna descansaba ya a un lado de Vergil soñando, entregada por completo al sueño mientras este le miraba fijamente, acariciaba un mechón de su negro cabello sobre su mano, indeciso por primera vez en su vida, aquellos momentos compartidos no hicieron más que reafirmar lo que ya sabía, se había enamorado de ella y ahora se preguntaba si aquello había sido lo que su padre sintió al llegar con los humanos, al unirse con su madre a sabiendas de lo que era y de lo que tenía que hacer… su mayor deseo era estar con ella, pero su orgullo era mucho más dominante, tenía que cumplir con la promesa que se había hecho así mismo, ganaría más poder y controlaría el de su padre, ese era el objetivo de su vida y no lo cambiaria, se levanto, la cubrió con la sabana y luego se vistió para salir del lugar y no volver.

Jamás o por lo menos no hasta después de mucho tiempo se daría cuenta de lo que había dejado en aquel lugar, de la nueva vida que se había formado ahí y de la felicidad y orgullo que habría encontrado de enterarse…

Poco tiempo después de aquella noche el joven de saco azul se encontró en una gran biblioteca interrumpido en pensamiento y lectura por Arkham, un extraño hombre que sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Su encuentro con su hermano, la puerta al mundo demoniaco y la pelea en equipo con su gemelo fueron parte de la aventura de Vergil, en el momento final había decidido seguir el camino de su padre, este le llevo hasta Mundos y su batalla perdida con el, en el ultimo momento justo antes de caer ante el gran demonio un final pensamiento cruzo su mente, un fugaz recuerdo de aquella joven a su lado… recostada en el mismo lecho que él, entonces su mente le mostró una visión, la de una joven a punto de dar a luz parada frente una ventana añorando su recuerdo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro justo antes de que su alma se perdiera.

Lenna sintió una leve punzada en su corazón, como si perdiera algo, como si alguien se despidiera, sin saber porque una lagrima brotó de sus ojos demostrando la tristeza que ahora sentía, su dolor cambio de un momento a otro al sentir la llegada de aquella criatura al mundo, la mujeres del pueblo la llevaron hasta la habitación en la que un pequeño de cabello platinado nació llorando a todo pulmón.

El esfuerzo había sido grande para ella y el gran dolor en su pecho, de su corazón no hizo más que vencerla, poco a poco su vida se fue apagando en su cuerpo, una de las doncellas llevo hasta ella a su pequeño hijo ahora ya más calmado para que le conociera.

- te quiero... Nero .. – fue lo ultimo que dijo aquella mujer antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño eterno, aquella criatura se había quedado sola pero no fue por mucho tiempo… cumpliría con un destino y con la palabra de su padre extinguiendo la vida de aquel anciano y liberando así al mundo nuevamente de los demonios … tomando control sobre el poder de su padre.

- Fin-


End file.
